The inventive concepts relate to a wireless communication device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a wireless communication device that adaptively changes a capability and an operation method of the wireless communication device.
A wireless communication network may be widely applied to provide various types of communication content such as voice data, video data, packet data, and message data. Recently, with the increased development of mobile services provided over wireless communication networks, the amount of data to be processed has rapidly increased, and thus, a modem that supports high-speed signal processing would be desirable.
In addition, as the development of internet of things (IoT) and automobile communication modules increases, a modem having low cost and limited resources which supports the wireless communication network, and a device including the same, would be desirable. For example, when low cost devices having limited resources experience an increase in an amount of communication data in the wireless communication network, capability degradation may occur as the limited resources become exhausted.